The present invention refers to flanged trays or containers and more particularly to a replaceable lid for such flanged trays or containers.
Flanged trays or containers for foods comprise a container body and a flange which extends outwardly from the upper rim of the container body. Such flanged trays or containers may be oven resistant and are often used to heat and cook foods in microwave ovens. The flanged trays are shelved and sold either in outer containers or with a paper lid which is sealed directly to the flanged tray. In using these flanged trays, the outer carton or the paper lid is removed and the trays are placed in an oven.
With the type of trays presently in use, if there is any food left in the tray, it is not possible to re-cover the tray since its outer carton or lid has been removed and destroyed. Furthermore, if the trays are stacked on top of each other, it is possible that the downward pressure may unfold, expand or collapse the trays outwardly.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved lid for a tray which is easily reusable as a cover for the tray.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tray having a cover which can be easily removed and replaced on the tray.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid for a flanged tray which uses less paperboard.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved replaceable lid for a flanged tray.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tray having a lid which will give the tray stability.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid for a tray which has a tamper-resistant safety tab.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.
The improved replaceable lid of the present invention is adapted to be used with a flanged tray having a flange extending outwardly from the upper edge of its side walls. The lid comprises a blank which is folded over the flange of the tray and which is adhered to itself rather than to the tray in order to form opposed slide channels for the tray flange. When the tray is to be used, the tray slides out of the lid channels from one end thereof. After the tray is used, if there is any food contents left, the lid is slid back onto the tray through the slide channels to re-cover it. If desired, the lid may be used with a tray that has a peelable seal over the opening. Furthermore, the lid may be formed so that a tamper-resistant safety panel must be torn away before the lid can be removed in order to prevent tampering with the contents of the tray when the tray is on a shelf.